Your Mystic Eyes
by Amince
Summary: Luffy llega al Baratie por accidente, justo cuando iba en busca de un cocinero, y logra encontrarlo. lo que él no sabe es que Sanji esta lleno de recuerdos que no lo han dejado vivir, ni dejar el Baratie. ¿Luffy logrará encontrar a Mystic Eyes?


**Capitulo 1 ****La historia de Sanji**

Ese viejo ha sido el único que me ha ayudado en todo este tiempo. Por más que él me trate mal, jamás podré dejarlo, porque estoy en deuda con él. Además, ya uno de nosotros tres abandonó nuestro sueño. Si, uno de nosotros abandonó el Baratie y por lo que supe hace unos cuatro años, esa persona falleció.

Así desperté hoy, sudando frío, como todos los días desde que supe de la muerte de esa persona, la mujer que nos salvó la vida a Zeff y a mí.

Zeff y Sanji ya llevaban mucho tiempo como náufragos en aquel roquerio, y el hambre comenzaba a hacer efecto en ambos. Por más que su determinación fuera gigante, eran humanos y por lo tanto, tenían debilidades.

-viejo, creo que ya no puedo más-dijo Sanji algo mareado por la fatiga.

-no hables tonterías champiñón, un barco llegará pronto-.

-llevas diciendo eso más de 17 días-contestó con rabia por tener que vivir tal cruel destino.

-ahí viene uno-dijo señalando tranquilamente Zeff.

-¡aquí!-Gritó el pequeño de cabellos dorados siendo escuchado por alguien de la tripulación.

-oye Neredia, veo a alguien haciendo señas ahí-dijo una pequeña que estaba dentro del barco.

-no digas tonterías mocosa jejeje, que va a haber gente en ese lugar-.

-vamos-contestó escuetamente la pirata.

-pero Neredia, no seas tonta, no debe haber nadie ahí-cuestionó un pirata.

-¿estas cuestionando mis decisiones Okoss?-preguntó riendo aunque algo fastidiada.

-claro que no Neredia-senchou-respondió asustado el tipo dirigiéndose hacia el roquerio.

Unos minutos después el barco de la pirata Neredia se había acercado al roquerio, en donde encontraron a Sanji y a Zeff…

-vaya pequeña, si que tienes buena vista-dijo felicitando a la chica que había divisado a los dos náufragos.

-¿Qué harás con ellos Neredia-san?-preguntó algo preocupada la joven por el destino de los dos desamparados.

-oye Okoss, ve a buscarlos-ordenó la dueña del barco.

- ya voy Nere-senchou-dijo algo molesto por tener que ir en busca de ambos náufragos.

Aun así, el pirata le hizo caso a su senchou y rápidamente salvo a ambos varones que estaban sin duda hambrientos…

-bueno Revy, tu los viste, tu los atiendes-comentó Neredia en tono de desafío a la pequeña quien solo rió y respondió.

-claro que si Neredia-san, les prepararé algo para comer-contestó la pequeña dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-vaya, si no te veo no lo creo, Zeff-comentó en tono burlesco la de cabellos grises

-Neredia, no pensé que fuera tu barco-respondió con desgano el rubio.

-vamos, no te enojes, yo ni siquiera te vi, si no fuera por la mocosa, estarías bien muerto-contestó Neredia mientras se acercaba al pequeño Sanji.

-no molestes al muchacho-ordenó Zeff.

-¿acaso es tu hijo?-preguntó algo intrigada la de ojos rojos

-claro que no, que va a ser mi hijo este champiñón desnutrido-

-¡cuidado con lo que dices viejo!-exclamó el rubio algo molesto por los comentarios del pirata.

-si, es simpático y no se parece a ti-dijo Neredia riéndose.

-¿y que diablos vas a querer por rescatarme?-preguntó Zeff, seguro de que la de cabellos grises le pediría algo por salvarle la vida.

-prefiero que discutamos eso en la noche-.

-Nere-chan, ya tengo la comida para los náufragos-dijo la de ojos amatista.

-excelente. Zeff, se muy bien que cocinas excelente, pero la chica es buena-comentó la de ojos rojos dándole el plato a ambos rubios que comieron como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

-no cocina mal-comentó el pirata.

-así es. Por eso me gustaría proponerte algo, pero será mejor decirlo cuando los niños se vayan a dormir y cuando tu descanses. Supondré que estas cansado-dijo Neredia amablemente.

-algo. Me gustaría dormir un poco-.

-pero veo que estas herido, deja que la chica te cure. ¡Revy!-gritó la de cabellos grises, llamando a la pequeña de cabellos rosados.

-dime Neredia-sama-.

-quiero que cures al señor-pidió la de ojos rojos.

-¿estas loca? Es muy pequeña, si ve mi herida se traumará-aseguró el de cabellos rubios.

-estas equivocado, Rebeca puede curar a quien sea. Jamás se ha muerto ninguno de mis piratas desde que ella los atiende-aseguró Neredia, dejando a la pequeña a cargo de todo.

Revy se encargó inmediatamente de curar la seudo amputación de Zeff, lo que sorprendió a ambos rubios náufragos que no podían creer el valor que tenía la de ojos amatista. Luego de la curación, ambos se fueron a descansar unas horas, ya que estaban exhaustos después de tantos días esperando a que alguien los salvara…

-Zeff-llamó suavemente la capitana del barco.

-¿Qué pasa Neredia?-preguntó con un tono fuerte de voz.

-habla más bajo, necesito que me acompañes. Los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos a tu lado-susurró la pirata, haciendo que el rubio la siguiera.

-ya estamos acá afuera ¿Por qué tanto misterio?-preguntó molesto Zeff, que quería dormir.

-tengo que pedirte algo-contestó con cara de melancolía la de ojos rojos.

-si se que te debo la vida, pero solo tengo dinero-respondió fastidiado el rubio.

-no es dinero lo que quiero Zeff, lo que quiero es…que te lleves a Rebecca-dijo, sin estar completamente convencida de lo que decía.

-oye, no pareces estar muy contenta con lo que me pides Neredia ¿acaso te molesta la mocosa? Yo la veo bastante servicial y podría ser una excelente pirata-.

-por eso mismo Zeff, yo no quiero que ella sea una pirata. Es una buena chica y tú sabes los riesgos del mar. Además, con lo buena que es, es muy probable que le hagan mucho daño-respondió la de cabellos grises dándole la espalda al pirata.

-esa joven es muy buena cocinera para la edad que tiene, para mi sería un gran honor llevármela, después de todo, quiero cumplir mi sueño-agregó el rubio acercándose a la mujer.

-a ella le encanta cocinar, es buena peleando con las espadas y tiene muchas más facultades que te serán de mucha ayuda Zeff, más que una carga, te estoy dando un premio-decía Neredia para convencer al hombre mayor.

-¿Por qué me das tantas razones para llevármela si yo ya decidí hacerlo? Tu deberías convencerte primero si es que estas realmente segura de que me lleve a la pequeña-contestó honestamente Zeff, volviendo a la habitación en donde estaban los dos niños.

-pensé que él iba a decir que no ¿Qué es lo que harías si fuera yo Shanks?-preguntó al cielo la de ojos rojos.

Al día siguiente, el barco pirata se dirigía hacia una nueva aventura. Rebecca se sentía sumamente emocionada, ya que ella adoraba ser pirata y era un gran sueño para la chica de cabellos rosados…

-¿Dónde vas a querer que te deje Zeff?-preguntó la de cabellos grises.

-necesito que me dejes en el pueblo más cercano. Quiero comprar un barco lo antes posible para poner mi restaurante flotante-contestó el rubio.

-¿quieres hacer un restaurante flotante? ¿Y por qué?-preguntó inocentemente Rebecca.

-nosotros hemos pasado mucha hambre y queremos que nadie vuelva a pasar lo que nosotros pasamos-aclaró Sanji, emocionado de comenzar con el proyecto.

-yo también entiendo ese sentimiento. He pasado hambre muchas veces y por varios días, incluso semanas-comentó la de ojos amatista, sorprendiendo a Sanji, quien por fin había encontrado a alguien de su edad que había experimentado lo mismo que él.

-tal vez deberías acompañarlos ¿no lo crees Rebecca?-preguntó Neredia.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Neredia-san? Yo no quiero alejarme de este barco, me gusta ser pirata-respondió impactada ante el comentario de la mujer.

-puede que tu quieras ser pirata, pero yo no quiero estorbos en mi tripulación, así que apenas lleguemos al pueblo, te vamos a dejar ahí-respondió de forma despiadada la de ojos rojos.

-no puedes hacerme esto Neredia-san. ¡Yo no quiero dejarlos!-gritó triste la de ojos amatista, yéndose a su habitación.

-pero ¡como puede ser así con Rebecca! Ella siempre los ayuda en todo-exclamó Sanji, sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¡cállate champiñón! No te metas en esto-ordenó Zeff.

-¿estas segura de lo que haces Nere-senchou?-preguntó Okoss al ver lo afligida que estaba la de ojos rojos.

-es lo mejor para ella-aseguró la capitana del barco.

-¿lo esta haciendo por Rebecca-chan?-preguntó sorprendido el pequeño, acercándose a Neredia.

-es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ella. Revy no debería ser pirata, creo que tiene un gran futuro como para arriesgar su vida de ese modo-aclaró la de cabellos cortos.

-entonces yo convenceré a Rebecca de que venga conmigo-aseguró el de cabellos rubios, dirigiéndose a la habitación de la niña.

-yo me llevaré a Rebecca quiera o no Neredia, pero si me la llevo, no vas a poder verla nunca más-sentenció Zeff.

-es el precio que tendré que pagar por el bien de la chica-contestó triste la de cabellos grises.

Mientras, Revy estaba llorando en su habitación, cuando fue interrumpida por Sanji. Rápidamente y ante la presencia del niño, Rebecca limpio sus lágrimas para que el rubio no viera su supuesta fragilidad…

-¿te encuentras bien Rebecca?-preguntó Sanji, al ver que había estado llorando.

-claro que si-.

-no mientas, estas llorando-

-yo no lloro-contestó molesta y dandole la espalda al rubio.

-Rebecca ¿has escuchado alguna vez del All blue?-preguntó el pequeño.

-no ¿Qué es?-preguntó curiosa la de ojos amatista.

-es un océano genial, en donde se juntan todos los océanos. Mi sueño es poder ir a ese lugar y ver a todos los seres marinos que habitan ahí-explicó entusiasmado de solo pensar en eso.

-¡me encantaría conocer ese lugar contigo Sanji-kun! ¿Y hay toda clase de peces ahí?-preguntó la de cabellos largos.

-¡claro que si! Todos los que te puedas imaginar. Algun día iremos a ese lugar, los dos juntos, Rebecca-aseguró el rubio.

-entonces, iré contigo y con Zeff-san para conocer el All blue-afirmó la de ojos amatistas.

-¡genial Rebecca! Nos vamos a divertir mucho juntos-aseguró el champiñón.

-una cosa más Sanji-kun, dime Revy-pidió la niña, al ver que podía confiar en el chico.

-esta bien, entonces, mañana nos iremos de aquí, Revy-.

Así fue como Sanji logró convencer a Rebecca de que se fueran junto con Zeff para fundar el tan anhelado restaurante flotante.

La despedida de Rebecca y Neredia fue difícil, pero ambas debían tomar distintos caminos, o por lo menos eso era lo que la pirata y Zeff pensaban.

Un par de años después, en una noche tormentosa, Rebecca dejó el Baratie, abandonando las promesas que ella y Sanji se había hecho cuando eran más pequeños, pero ella jamás lo olvido, jamás dejo de recordar al de cabellos rubios…

-¿así que te vas Rebecca?-preguntó Zeff, al ver a la chica con todas sus cosas.

-tengo que hacerlo viejo. Tu sabes que mi corazón esta en el mar-contestó la de ojos amatista.

-así que tu corazón esta en el mar. Entiendo muy bien tus sentimientos pero… ¿no vas a despedirte de él?-preguntó el de cabellos rubios.

-si lo hago Zeff-san, jamás podría alejarme del Baratie-confesó triste la de cabellos largos.

-¿Qué es lo que te mueve a dejar la promesa que le hiciste a Sanji?-preguntó el ex pirata.

-yo no quiero dejar la promesa que hicimos los dos. Tan solo necesito unos años en el mar, ser una pirata y cazar al hombre que estoy buscando-respondió sinceramente la de ojos amatista.

-eres bienvenida, cuando quieras volver-

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Pensé que me dirías que no volviera aquí-contestó anonadada la chica.

-porque se que volverás siempre a verlo, nunca has podido dejarlo solo desde que dejamos el barco de Neredia-

-cuídalo mucho Zeff, no quiero que nada malo le pase-

-¿Qué le digo? Le va a doler mucho esto-

-si lo ves sufrir demasiado, dile que morí en el mar-pidió Rebecca, subiéndose al bote que tenía preparado.

-pero Rebecca…-.

-lo siento de verdad-dijo entre lágrimas la de ojos amatista, alejándose del Baratie.

De pronto, Sanji sintió un gran estruendo en el Baratie, lo que lo hizo despertar de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos que tenía sobre Rebecca. Ya habían pasado 5 años desde que ella había partido, y cuatro desde que había escuchado que ella murió en el mar. Los recuerdos de la mujer de cabellos rosa hacían volverse loco a Sanji, pero trataba de dejarlos atrás…

-¿Qué fue ese ruido?-se preguntó el rubio, dejando las mesas y dirigiéndose a la pieza del viejo Zeff, quien tenía una extraña visita.

-¡mocoso! Rompiste mi barco ¡págalo!-exclamó Zeff al chico de sombrero de paja.

-pero no tengo dinero-aseguró el de cabellos negros.

-entonces trabajaras aquí hasta que me pagues todos los daños-

-esta bien, una semana-

-¿estas demente? Por lo menos tendrías que trabajar un año para pagarme todos estos destrozos-aseguró Zeff.

-¿Por qué hacen tanto escándalo?-preguntó Sanji.

-ah, eres tu champiñón desnutrido. Llévate a este mocoso para que lave platos o algo-

-no me puedo quedar aquí un año. Tengo una tripulación que esta cerca de aquí y me dirijo al Grand Line, soy un pirata-aclaró Luffy, haciendo que el joven rubio se molestara al escuchar la palabra pirata.

-odio a los piratas-aclaró con odio Sanji, llevándose al chico gomu gomu hacia la cocina.

-aún sigue demasiado afectado por la muerte de Rebecca-pensó Zeff, sin saber si decir o no la verdad.

-aquí esta la cocina, lava los platos novato-

-¿Quién es este Sanji?-preguntó enojado Carne.

-un novato que tiene que pagar una cuenta al viejo, así que pónganlo a trabajar. Tengo que ir a atender a una mujer a la mesa 8-.

Acto seguido, Sanji se dirigió a la mesa 8 para atender a una hermosa joven de cabellos largos, que utilizaba unos lentes de sol y que tenía un escultural cuerpo…

-Némesis, ¿Qué vas a querer?-preguntó con desgano el de cabellos rubios.

-vaya, ojala me trataras como las demás mujeres que vienen a visitarlos-contestó con sarcasmo la de cabellos rosados.

-no lo tomes a mal, pero no me llevo muy bien con los piratas-contestó fríamente el cocinero.

-oye, nos conocemos hace años y somos amigos. No tienes por que tratarme de ese modo-respondió relajadamente Némesis.

-lo siento Neme-chan, es solo que no estoy de bueno humor. Además, el viejo despertó molesto porque alguien averió el Baratie-explicó el de camisa azul.

-ya veo-

-¡¡¡Don Krieg!!! Viene Don Krieg a atacar-gritó uno de los cocineros del Baratie, haciendo que todos los clientes se espantaran ante tal noticia.

-¿lo ves? Por eso odio a los piratas-

-muy bien, creo que habrá algo de diversión, Sanji-kun-dijo Némesis, parándose de su asiento y acercándose al cocinero, que estaba en guardia para pelear.


End file.
